This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays have active areas formed from arrays of display pixels. Inactive border regions surround the active regions. The inactive border region in a display contains support circuitry such as signal lines and thin-film transistor circuitry but does not contain active pixels for producing images for a user. To reduce the apparent size of the inactive border region, it may be desirable to use a flexible substrate in forming the display. This allows portions of the inactive border region to be bent out of sight, thereby reducing the size of the visible inactive display border and enhancing the appearance of the display. Active display regions may also be bent. For example, an active display region may be bent so that a display conforms to the curved shape of a device housing.
Challenges arise when bending displays. If care is not taken, metal signal lines can crack and display pixel circuitry can become damaged. Damage to display components such as these may cause the display to fail prematurely.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.